


Tatsuyuki x Koga

by AnyaCronos



Category: yoindaime ooyamato
Genre: Boys kiss, Cigarettes, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Tatsuyuki x Koga

[](https://imgur.com/VYk2rRM)

#noshipwar


End file.
